


Feeding a Fantasy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finds one of Iruka's dirty little secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding a Fantasy

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this.  
A/N: Special Thanks to [](http://drivven.livejournal.com/profile)[**drivven**](http://drivven.livejournal.com/) for being my beta and for prompting me with _High Heels_. I hope you enjoy it

"Iruka... do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked from the bedroom.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know that I don't. Why would you ask suck a stupid question?" Iruka said irritably while setting the table.

"Well, it could be because of the corset, though those _are_ fashionable amongst some men, or it could be because of the black high heel shoes and fishnet stockings hiding under your bed," Naruto said while holding up the items in the doorway.

"It's not what you think!" Iruka said while blushing and gabbing for his... goods.

"I think it's a shame then. I mean I would love to see these on you. Did Kakashi ever see you in these? Do I have a reason to be jealous?" Naruto asked while slipping his arms around his lover.

"It's for Rocky Horror cosplay," Iruka whispered while burying his face into Naruto's chest.

"Oh I've seen that! Well the movie anyway, never the cosplay... so which character do you play?"

"Frank-N-Furter."

"Wow, main character...So lots of men have got to _see_ you in it. Huh, anyone fucked you while you were in it?"

"No!"

"Then can I be the first?" Naruto asked while slipping his hand into the back of Iruka's pants.

"Gah! No! NO! NO! You cannot defile my costume like that! It's... it's sacrilegious and... wrong," Iruka said while slipping away from his lover's roaming hands.

"Awww... come on, please," Naruto said with puppy dog eyes that usually got him his way.

"No, you'll get my costume... messy and... and... sticky!"

"Well, that's kinda the point. I mean sex _is_ usually messy and sticky; well if it's done right it is anyway."

"I should have known you were a pervert," Iruka mumbled while returning to the kitchen to finish the meal that he hoped wasn't burned.

"Not to sound mean or anything... but, DUH! Kakashi was my teacher while Tsunade _and_ Jiraiya were my... guardians, for lack of a better word. How could I not be a pervert with those two raising me?" Naruto asked seriously.

"I knew I should have taken you in," Iruka said sadly.

"Ah, but then you would have never agreed to date me. So I am more than happy you didn't. I think you make a much better lover than a guardian."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, so you have a daddy kink. Do you want me to call you Daddy when you ram into me?"

"NO! Absolutely not," Iruka said while looking a bit green. He hated to be reminded of the age difference between him and Naruto.

"Good, so does that mean you'll wear your outfit instead?"

"Yes... wait I mean no. Damn it Naruto why do you do this to me?"

"Well it's not like I'm greedy or anything. I didn't ask you to play like a girl for me. Besides... I think it would be dead sexy to see you ramming into me while wearing it."

"Gah... stop putting those images in my head!" Iruka said with a blush.

"Why? Is it working?"

"Sadly... yes," Iruka whispered.

"Just think of it... you dressed up as Frank and holding a crop while I'm spread out over the bed... nude... hard... leaking... and waiting to be punished by you. I've been a bad boy, lover... what should you do with me?" Naruto whispered while rubbing up and down Iruka's back.

"Naruto," Iruka moaned while grabbing the counter top so tightly that his knuckles were white with strain.

Naruto moved his hands to the front of Iruka's pants and began to stroke his hardened member before whispering; "Would you spank me? Would it make you hard to see red welts come up on me where you landed a blow? Or would you prefer to watch as I prepared myself for you? Using my fingers to stretch myself while begging for you to fuck me. Or would you prefer that I use a dildo? Ramming it deep inside me while moaning your name. Maybe you want me to suck you off while I'm using the dildo instead. Would you like to tie me up and use me as you see fit? Tell me Iruka... what would you like?"

"Fuck... Naruto!" Iruka yelled as his orgasm slammed into him.

"Damn... the food is burned. Ah well, let's go out, I'm hungry."

Iruka stared wide-eyed at his blond lover. He couldn't believe that he could act so innocent right after everything the man had said to him while jerking him off. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to wear his costume ever again without thinking of everything Naruto had just described. Still... those images would be... food for thought the next time they played.

~Fin~


End file.
